In a traditional cluster computing application, cluster computing users share cluster resources (e.g., cluster processing capability, cluster memory, cluster storage, etc.). A cluster typically is able to support many small jobs or one or more large jobs. In some cases an error is made when creating a job, and because of this the job consumes a very large amount of resources (e.g., memory resources, processor resources, etc.). This can lead to the problem of the job consuming the capacity of multiple workers or even a large fraction of the cluster for an extended time crowding out the processing of other jobs.